


Makoto's Beach Day

by Damien_Kova



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Other, Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Makoto loses her swimsuit at the beach while in Hawaii.





	Makoto's Beach Day

A heavy and annoyed sigh left Makoto’s lips as she stepped out of the water with a hand draped over her breasts to cover herself as much as she could, cheeks flushed a deep shade of red as her mind raced furiously over the possibilities of how in the fuck she lost her bikini in the water while in Hawaii with her fellow students. Her red eyes darted back and forth across the sandy horizon before her, scanning over to see if anyone had noticed that she was naked yet. Luckily, no one had and that was the perfect opportunity for her to sprint to her nearby towel, looking around to find it and gasping quietly as she realized it was a good sprint away from her. That’s when she realized just how much she had drifted since she had gotten into the water. “Son of a bitch…”

 

The Class President’s heart pounded a million miles an hour as she tried to push away the embarrassment and humiliation that was swimming through her system even though she had taken note that no one in her sight had noticed she was naked yet. Everything thought she loved white, maybe she’d be able to play up the fact that she was wearing a white suit and just not realized how see-through it was. As the options to get out of the situation she was in raced through her mind, her feet raced across the sand, ass jiggling hypnotically every time the sole of her foot touched the heated sand. A loud gasp left her as she noticed a group of students getting out of the water right in her path to her towel, almost grinding to a halt as she tried to think of a way out of this situation.

 

In her confusion, Makoto had clearly failed to take note of how one of her newly closest friends, Ann Takemi rushed behind her, phone in hand and just far enough away to not be noticed. The blonde smiled to herself as she took picture after picture of her friend in the nude, having seen this sight before while changing together, but never thinking she’d be able to see it in public like this. Though, that didn’t stop the soft giggle from leaving her lips as she snapped another picture, this one zoomed in incredibly far to get a good shot of just the class president’s jiggling ass cheeks. However, the girl grumbled under her breath as she watched the black-haired sprint through the group of boys, clearly trying to let confusion take the better of them as a loud “Excuse me” could be heard from the middle of the group. “I swear, if that girl wasn’t a Phantom Thief, she would’ve had no chance of getting away from that…”

 

Makoto continued to run, finally making it to her towel and quickly pulling it off of the ground, draping it around her body as fast as she possibly could before picking up her phone and scrolling through her contacts, texting Akira to bring her another swimsuit and that she’d pay him back and do something in thanks for it. Looking around, the still-blushing girl tried to find a spot to hide away before quickly sending the boy another text. “I’ll be by the rocks near the hotel. The ones out of the way.”   
  
Ann giggled to herself as she heard her friend talking to herself, taking another picture of the black-haired girl for those who were into the softer senses of nudity. “By the hotel, huh?~” The young model smirked and ran after her friend, stuffing her phone to the side and faking heavy pants as she eventually made it to the class president. “Makoto! Thank god I found you!” The younger of the two smirked and placed a hand on Makoto’s shoulder. “After you had gotten into the water, the guys and I were wanting to go into town for a snack. I was thinking of some ice cream, but we decided to come find you before we did anything. They went to the hotel, though.”   
  
“Oh! Well…” Makoto’s voice was a bit higher pitched than usual as the embarrassment of being naked out in public was still fresh in her system, causing her to let out a faint sigh before pulling her towel just enough to show Ann that she wasn’t wearing anything, earning an understandable gasp from the blonde. “I somehow managed to lose my bikini in the water and I’m too embarrassed to go anywhere like this… I already texted Akira to bring me a new swimsuit so I can at least walk around, but… Can the snack wait?”   
  
“Of course! Where did you tell him to bring you the suit?” Looking out towards the rocks by the hotel as she watched Makoto point and look in that direction made it easy for the blonde to signal the same group of boys that the black-haired girl ran through to follow them. “Alright. Let’s go before someone gets suspicious.” There was no hesitation in the way Ann dragged her friend to the rocks, making sure they were in the shade and slightly hidden before noticing the group of guys that followed having raging hard ons pressing against their swimsuits.   
  
Makoto sighed as they arrived where they were supposed to meet their friend, a soft smile on her face as the embarrassment started fading away just enough for her to feel like she could relax. “Thank you, Ann… I feel like if I had told anyone else, they would’ve freaked out and caused a scene…”   
  
“Of course, Makoto! What else are friends for? Especially with what we do on a daily basis…” The young blonde smirked and pulled her phone out and scrolled through her photos of Makoto as the sound of sand shifting told her the boys were here. “Though, I do think these guys would love to see more of you. Or maybe they just want to fuck you.~”


End file.
